A Christmas Alone
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Bubbles has to spend Christmas all alone. Professor is out of the city, Blossom and Buttercup left to hang out with friends, who is she supposed to be with, nobody wants to spend time with her except a certain Blue-eyed boy.


"Professor what do you mean your not gonna be home in time? It's Christmas Eve you have to be here." said Bubbles her voice was starting to crack and her eye's filled with tears.

"I'm sorry but my plane flight is delayed and I'll probably not be able to make it home til after Christmas. I'm sorry but have a Merry Christmas." replied the Professor.

Bubbles sighed, "Merry Christmas." then she hung up.

"FUCK!" shouted Buttercup loudly from the other room.

Bubbles peeked in from the kitchen doorway and saw Buttercup by the Christmas tree, the lights were blinking and ornaments were smashed on the ground. "I hate Christmas!" shouted Buttercup, she grabbed the tree and smashed in into a wall.

Bubbles gasped and ran over to the tree, "Buttercup how could you!"

"Whatever." replied Buttercup as she sat on the couch and skimmed through channels.

Bubbles picked up the tree but it didn't feel right, it was destroyed along with her Christmas spirit. She went back into the kitchen, she was making cookies but when she took them out they were burnt.

Blossom flew down the stairs and smiled at Bubbles she grabbed a cookie but gagged when she tasted it, "Well nice attempt."

Bubbles frowned and watched confused as Blossom put on her jacket and hat, "I'm going to Scott's tonight."

Buttercup smirked, "Is Danny gonna be there?"

"Probably you want to come?" asked Blossom happily.

Buttercup jumped up. "Oh yeah!"

Bubbles was now crushed, "But it's Christmas Eve! We should spend time with each other!"

"Bubbles this isn't like the movies." said Buttercup harshly."We'll hang out tomorrow before I go out with the girls." said Blossom.

Bubbles watched as they left the house. An hour passed, the power went out and she was just sitting at the kitchen table by herself with only a candle for light. She felt a tear go down her cheek.

She wasn't going to just sit there she got up and blew out the candle. She threw on her jacket, her gloves, a scarf and a hat then she went outside, "I'll just take a walk and look at all the happy families together."

She walked down the street feeling the cold wind blast against her warm body causing her to shudder. She clenched her hands in her pocket, they were turning numb.

The snow was blinding her she didn't know how far she walked or how long she was outside she just continued to walk. She felt her arms and legs burn and decided to sit down for a little while.

After a few minutes of crying on the curb she heard someone breathing behind her, she jumped up and turned around to see a blonde, blue-eyed boy looking at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was running like a sink, her lips were turning a shade of blue and she was shaking.

"B-B-Boomer is th-that y-you?" she asked stuttering through tears.

Boomer nodded, "Well what are you doing outside?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Shouldn't you be with your sisters."

Bubbles looked down at the snow covered ground, "They'd rather spend Christmas with their friends."

"Well you shouldn't be outside, you'll freeze." he said.

Bubbles started to breath deeply not being able to hold in tears, "I have no where else to go and I don't want to be alone!"

She ran into at him and wrapped her arms around him in an embracing hug, she cried hardly into his chest, "I hate Christmas!"

Boomer was confused at first but hugged her back, she was surprised but continued to cry. After a few minutes Bubbles let go of him and wiped her tears, she looked at him, "Thank you."

Boomer gave her a faint smile, "Your welcome." a few minutes of quietness filled them both but Boomer said, "Why don't we go get some hot chocolate. He extended his hand for her to take."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, she looked at their hands then at him, "You want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Who wouldn't?" he asked.

She felt a giant grin form on her face then she leaned up and kissed his lips. Surprisingly they weren't icy cold like hers, they were warm and gentle. She was about to pull away but it's like her lips were stuck to his like a tongue stuck to an icy pole.


End file.
